Confessing to a Cat
by YorumiTsukiyomi
Summary: Amu had been lonely since Ikuto left. But now Ikuto's come back AND he didn't visit yet. She spills out her feelings toward Ikuto to a black cat which just so happened to be on her roof... AMUTO forever!


**Rumi: Hey guys! I'm rewriting the story! For those of you who have never read this yet, good for you!**

**Ikuto: What about The Same Secret?**

**Rumi:... IDK... I WAS BORED, OKAY?!**

**Ikuto: If, you're bored, make the next chapter!**

**Rumi:... No**

**Ikuto: ... Yes**

**Amu: YES!**

**Ikuto: Oh, what's this? Amu-koi wants Amuto already?**

**Amu: OF COURSE! - WAIT, NO that's not what I meant! *rambles***

**Ikuto: Yeah, yeah, we all know you love me, so get over it! Rumi doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

I sighed. I heard that Ikuto came back from Europe since he found his father, thanks to Utau's text, but he didn't visit me even once! I sighed again, knowing that thinking of him won't bring him back. I tried to occupy myself with homework, but a picture of him and me sharing ice cream, dropped out of one of the folders.

"Ikuto." I said, the familiar name rolling off my tongue. I smiled sadly. Saying his name, even the thought of him; It hurt so bad. I really _do_ miss him.

_'Ugh! Amu, you can't just sit here doing nothing! You've got better things to do!'_ I told myself. I got off the floor and started kicking my laundry into a pile. I zoned out, and I walked to wherever my feet were taking me.

I found myself standing on my balcony. The place where Ikuto bit my ear. The place where he gave me snacks to say he was sorry. The place where he just came here to annoy the daylights out of me.

I felt the breeze on my skin and I looked up at the sky. "Meow," I heard from behind me. I looked around, confused, and finally I rested my eyes on a black cat standing on my roof.

"Here, kitty kitty!" I called, hoping that it would listen to me. However, knowing reality, it didn't. The black cat of misfortune hissed at me, with it's fur spiking up a bit.

I laughed at it's reply. "Hey, you know, you remind me of this guy, Ikuto," I told the cat. Call me crazy, but I felt so alone at that moment.

"Meow," the cat purred, a bit calmer, as if it understood my loneliness and pain. It cocked it's head to one side, waiting for me to continue.

"He was such a pervert!" I described to the cat. "Always teasing me... But he was a good person. I miss him now. I took his presence for granted, but now that he doesn't visit me anymore, I feel so... alone."

The cat didn't reply to me. It's eyes were shining, however, like it was telling me to go on.

I followed it's command, "I miss his smirk, his everything! I think..."

My voice faded, and I looked up at the sky once again, thinking about my next words carefully. "I think... I think that I love him. I love... Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I giggled at the strange thought.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

I shrieked and jumped at the familiar voice. "I-I-I-I-Ikutooo!" I saw the blue haired boy, who was standing next to me.

I was blushing so hard, I thought it wasn't even humanly possible. "W-w-w-w-what are you doing here?!" I screamed.

"Huh? You don't want me here? But you just told my new pet cat that you loved me..." Ikuto whined.

"Your new PET?!" I turned around to see the cat with it's eyes glistening. "You liar! You betrayed me!"

Ikuto chuckled. "He wasn't even 'on your side' in the first place!"

"Well too bad! B-because I was lying!" I tried to cover up. But my stuttering didn't help at all.

"Aww. That hurts Amu. But it's okay. You don't have to cover it up! I can see right through you!" He teased in a playful tone. His cat jumped onto his arms and smirked at me. I couldn't believe that he received his master's smirk. Ikuto smirked, and I couldn't do anything now. IT WAS 2 AGAINST 1, I TELL YOU!

I scoffed at the twins. "So what's his name, anyway?!"

"It's a girl! And her name is Amu. To remind me of you everyday." I started blushing like crazy, but he continued to torture me. "But I didn't need a reminder! I was ALWAYS thinking of you!" I gaped at him and his cat for a few seconds. "You're gonna catch flies like that!" He burst out into laughter.

"I hate you!" I screamed.

"I love you too, Amu-koi!" Ikuto said, put his cat on the ground, and kissed me. On the lips.

I pulled away. "Wha- What are you doing?!"

"Huh? You didn't like it?" He made a cute innocent face. I blushed because I didn't completely HATE it or anything... Just, you know...

He chuckled again and kissed me AGAIN! I was surprised, but I eventually kissed back.

This was how it was supposed to be. From the beginning. Me and Ikuto forever.

* * *

**Yaaay! How'd you guys like that? I know... I'm not good at Amuto or romance stuffs... Its just awkward! IM ONLY 13! HAVE MERCY ON ME! Anyway... please review and give me some tips that won't go over rated K plus... PLEASE! R&R! Thank you for bearing with my horrible writing!**


End file.
